


You Are Crazy For Loving Me

by Kat_Matthews_2607



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, and i need them to be old lady lesbians together, because i love them so much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Matthews_2607/pseuds/Kat_Matthews_2607
Summary: Basically nothing but fluff. Grace comes to terms with her deep lesbian love for Frankie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This the first piece of fanfiction I've actually wanted to post online, so I'm kinda nervous, especially as everything I've read for this little fandom has been so good. Please, be nice, please?! I really hope you like.

Grace hadn’t seen Frankie all morning, which was somewhat unusual. Admittedly Frankie tended to get up later than her, but never this late in the day. Normally she’d either be in her studio, or if not there, then in the kitchen attempting to cook. With invariably mixed results.

After thinking about it for a moment, she realized that Frankie had been rather quiet last night, which was odd. If there’s one thing Frankie wasn’t it’s quiet. And she’d gone to bed early. Grace mentally kicked herself for not figuring out something was wrong earlier. Honestly, she needed to get better at being a friend. Frankie deserved better. Frankie deserved the world.

Ascending the stairs, she knocked gently at her best friend’s bedroom door.

“Frankie? Frankie, are you okay?” Grace called out softly.

About a minute later, a minute that felt almost like an eternity for Grace, an exceptionally dishevelled Frankie opened the door slowly.

Rubbing her eyes sleepily Frankie looked at Grace through half opened eyes. “Hi,” she said without any of her typical enthusiasm. “What do you want?” she asked, beginning to focus, Frankie stepped back and raised her arm slightly, gesturing to her best friend to enter.

Still unsure of how worried she should be feeling right then, Grace pinched the bridge of her nose and took a few steps inside as she collected her thoughts.

The idea that Frankie could be ill didn’t sit well with Grace at all.

“Well…” Grace paused, “you didn’t appear from breakfast, and that’s not like you. It’s almost twelve and I hadn’t seen you,” Grace paused again, took a deep breathe, then virtually whispered, “I got worried.” Who knew Grace would ever admit such a thing?!

Grace could see the tears beginning to well up in Frankie’s eyes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-“ Frankie started to say.

“Frankie, it’s fine, I just wanted to make sure you are okay,” Grace interrupted, her voice kind and soft, as the worry continued to build up in her. This was not the Frankie she knew, and yes, had come to love. Not that she’d ever admit _that_! Or so she thought.

Frankie raised a hand to her head and gently rubbed her forehead before mumbling, “I’m sorry Grace, really, I’m just not feeling very well today.” 

By that point Frankie had sunk back into bed. Grace sighed gently and held her tongue, wisely deciding that now was not the time to reprimand her friend for not telling her. That could be done once Frankie was better. Instead, she walked quietly walked over to the bed and sat down next to her as gently as she could. Seeing the pained look on her best friends face she, almost without realizing it, starting brushing the hair back out of Frankie’s face, Grace then said, “So, what is wrong? Do you need anything?”

Frankie knew that Grace needed something to do, she needed to feel useful, so after a moment, Frankie answered.

“I could feel a migraine coming on last night and when I woke up this morning it was even worse,” she sighed and flopped back into the pillows. Peering up at Grace she asked, “can you make me some tea please?”

Grace looked over at her friend and those motherly instincts took over. Instincts that she constantly misused where her daughters were concerned, but now wasn’t the time to beat herself up over that, again.

“Of course,” she replied, gently kissing Frankie on the forehead before heading down to the kitchen, she glanced back before she stepped out of Frankie’s bedroom, “oh,” she murmured to herself, noticing Frankie was already half asleep again, and stopped to pull the duvet up over her Frankie. Then she tiptoed away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't posted this earlier. I know it's not very long but I just wanted to add a bit more to this story while I write the next section, which might take a while.  
> My Grandma died suddenly on Sunday, so my brain's not really been functioning since then. I will try and update regularly but I can't promise anything.  
> I hope you enjoy reading this and I will try and get better, this is my first ever fanfiction that I've posted.  
> Thanks

Frankie had never been prone to catching diseases, like the cold, or flu, due to smoking pot, or that’s at least what Frankie liked to claim, which was probably why she was in so much pain. She wasn’t used to being ill.

Frankie stayed in bed, she felt exhausted. More drained than she had in a long time. She snuggled deeper into the duvet, Thankful that Grace was there. Thankful that Grace cared.

Things between them had gotten off to a rocky start. For so many years they had been forced together, forced to spend time together despite never really getting along. They were complete opposites and never really got to know each other. Merely tolerated each other, at least were Grace was concerned. But now, since they had been living together, since they had started to get to _know_ one another, really know the other, they had not just learnt to get along. They had come to really, deeply care about the other person. Even love each other.

Neither had expected it.

Frankie had never been allowed to see much past the walls that Grace had erected around her heart. Now she could.

Grace had probably always been that way. At least she had as long as Frankie had known her. She’d always kept her heart closely guarded, never let anyone really in, never allowed herself to feel too deeply, or to get too close to people. Her friendships weren’t as real as she tried to make out. They were built on very shaky foundations. Their conversations never progressing much past surface level. Sure, she had enjoyed some of the time she’d spent with them, and the holidays they’d taken together had always been fun. But these were not friends she could sit and cry with, not friends with whom she could share secrets. Not friends who she could talk to about when her and Robert moved into separate bedrooms. No, these were friends who there for the good times only, which was so beautifully proven when Gaymaggeddon hit.

All of this meant that Frankie didn’t take it for granted that Grace had let her in.

Sure, it wasn’t always easy. Grace was still hesitant to fully open up, especially where the stronger emotions were concerned. But she was getting better. Far better than she was when Frankie first met her roughly forty years ago. Far better than she was the entire time she’d been with Robert. Far better than when they had first started living together. Was that really only two years ago? It felt like another lifetime. So much had happened.

Before, whenever they would have to see each other Frankie had never quite understood Grace. She wouldn’t go as far to say as she hated her, it wasn’t in her nature to hate. Of course there were plenty of people that she disliked, people who’s humanity she felt to be lacking, but hate was such a strong emotion and one she didn’t like to carry around with her. Grace was never someone she hated, but certainly someone she found hard to understand. That didn’t stop her from being fascinated though, from trying to peel back the layers and discover the real Grace Hanson. She didn’t really start to succeed though until they moved in together. There were moments, brief, fleeting moments over the years were she thought she was getting somewhere, but they never lasted long. One thing that always stayed with Frankie was the feeling that deep down Grace was lonely. She just hoped that Grace no longer felt that way.

She hoped Grace felt as safe with her as she did with Grace.

And she really did feel safe with Grace.

Frankie knew that over the past two years Grace had become more than just her roommate. It was something she hadn’t expected, by any stretch of the imagination, it was a hundred percent unpredictable occurrence, and she prided herself on her ability to predict the unpredictable. Then again, she’d not anticipated gaymaggaddon. Maybe she was losing her powers. Nar, that couldn’t be it. It must be a misalignment of the stars, as soon as they shift back she would be in top form.  
But on a serious note, and Frankie could be remarkably serious when she wanted to be, she’d come to rely on Grace being there. Come to consider Grace her best friend, closest friend and not just in proximity. Their bedrooms were sixteen steps apart. She’d counted once. Well, actually five times, to get an accurate medium, much to Grace’s annoyance.

Frankie knew, without any doubt that Grace was rarely as annoyed as she made out to be though.

Frankie also knew that without Grace, she wouldn’t have made it through Gaymaggeddon. Her entire world fell apart. Sure, there were signs that things weren’t entirely perfect, but she hadn’t ever dwelled on them. Just accepted Sol and the complications that came with her marriage, because she loved him. She didn’t know any different. Sol was the only person she could imagine sharing her life with. No one else. Then, suddenly, everything fell apart. Sol left, to be with Robert. And Frankie’s world ended. Nothing was the same. To say she was heartbroken would be an understatement. She’d never felt such pain.

Then along came Grace. It wasn’t easy to begin with, they were complete opposites in so many ways, yet that didn’t matter. As time passed they grew used to living together and really appreciated the other. They just fitted together, their quirks complemented each other and somehow they worked. Over time they became friends as well as roommates.

Now though, Frankie wasn’t entirely sure she could quite label what they were. She was pretty sure they’d crossed over the boundaries of friendship. After all most friends don’t share beds as often as the two of them. But she tried not to think about that too much.

But to begin with, when they first moved into the beach house together, she was cautious. Not because she hated Grace, she didn’t even dislike her as much as people thought. But she knew that Grace didn’t like her and the last thing she wanted was to fight with Grace. Not when she was feeling so heartbroken. As it turned out having Grace there was a good thing not just because she served as a good distraction from the pain, but also because she was far more understanding than Frankie had ever given her credit for being. Far more understanding than she led people to believe. Far more understanding than Grace thought she was.

In fact, Grace could be exceptionally hard on herself, which Frankie hated. Grace was a phenomenal woman and she wished Grace could see that. she wished Grace knew how important she was to Frankie. She’d come to rely on her being there.

Frankie had always been curious about Grace, ever since they met, roughly forty years ago now, and put up with the not so guarded barbs and everything else Grace threw her way mainly because she wanted to understand the other woman. And understand her marriage, which had always baffled Frankie. But as Brianna had once said, there were layers of walls were Grace was concerned and finding your way past them was hard to do. And something that Frankie honestly believed Robert had never achieved.

Grace probably hadn’t let him.

As the years had passed Frankie had noticed that Grace and Robert never seemed to be as happy as they made out. Never seemed to really love each other, in fact, it was debatable as to whether they even liked each other. Sol never said much when Frankie would mention that to him, and she understood why _now!_

But back then, Frankie found herself feeling sorry for Grace. So she’d stepped up. Realizing that Grace needed someone, even if the woman herself wasn’t willing to admit that. She accepted that Grace would never appreciate her efforts, but Frankie just had to do something, she couldn’t just leave Grace alone. Not when every gut instinct she had was telling her that Grace was so unhappy.

Things were different now though. They were divorced. Living together. By the beach. Happier than either of them had been in a while. And they were friends. Maybe even a little bit more than friends. Though neither of them was willing to label it that, or even acknowledge it. Not even to themselves.

 


End file.
